The Benders of Tomorrow
by jy3
Summary: Earth. Fire. Air. Water. The Avatar, master of all four elements, defends the balance of the world. But now, the Avatar stands with the Void Union against the Republic of Nations. Rational-ish (as in HPMOR and Team Anko).


_AN: So, because I apparently have no idea how much I can do at a time, I'm starting another story while Broken Bindings is still incomplete._

 _So, here's The Benders of Tomorrow. Rational-ish ATLA fic, with a side of Cold War era science fiction._

 _If you have to blame someone other than me, blame EagleJarl (of The Two-Year Emperor and Team Anko) for his instruction to get out and start writing._

 _You all know the drill. Yadda yadda don't own yadda yadda count yourselves lucky etcetera etcetera._

* * *

[Retrieved from BenderPedia, the one-stop information source for all things Bending-related.]

[Reconciled by The Evil Vizier, which is totally not twisting the data you receive for its own purposes. Presentation settings: **Text Only, Terse.** ]

[Page title: Wuneng - BenderPedia]

[Infobox style: Bending Equipment]

[Image of Wuneng pills. Excluded.]

Equipment Type: Drug

Invented: RY 152

Creator: Fan Shao

Restrictions (Republic): Class D-5 Substance

Restrictions (Void Union): Category III Biochemical

[End Infobox]

 **Wuneng** (also called **Wu,** **Awaken,** and **Enlightenment** ) is a drug that enhances Bending ability.

[Section title: History]

Originally developed as a byproduct of Project Quenched Flame, Wuneng was an early stage in the development of Blazing Candle Mist. Despite its association with the Anti-Bending Movement of the first and second centuries, it was adopted for use by Republic of Nations specialists, and later for troops at large, in the Air Rebellion. Following the Air Rebellion, it became widely used in industrial Bending to enhance the abilities of workers.

After the discovery of its effects on non-Benders in RY 210, Wuneng was briefly declared a Class B-5 substance following the consequent resurgence of interest in Republic City Style, but [data divergence exceeds 30%. Cannot reconcile.] led to its reclassification as Class D-5.

[Section title: Effects]

Wuneng is a chi-focusing drug. When taken orally by a Bender, it enables the use of same-element techniques of which that Bender is normally incapable (for instance, a lavabender would gain the ability to metalbend and use earth sense, or a waterbender would become able to bloodbend under a new moon). Wuneng is not limited to granting abilities known to exist; some forms that had previously been only theoretically possible (such as magnetbending) were later found to be practicable while using Wuneng.

When taken orally by a non-Bender, Wuneng grants the ability to bend one element, seemingly chosen at random. A non-Bender will show a tendency toward a certain element (which seems to be linked to both genetic and personality traits), but this tendency appears to have no more than a 30% influence. No confirmed accounts exist of non-Benders gaining access to advanced techniques, although cross-experimentation with Blazing Candle Mist is currently in animal testing stages.

Side effects of Wuneng include feelings of overconfidence, sensory overload, [data divergence exceeds 30%. Excluded.] and excitability. In most cases, the only aftereffect seems to be chi exhaustion proportional to the activities done during the period of effect; but depression, sleep disturbances, and reduced immunity have all been reported.

[Section title: Legality]

Wuneng is legal in the Republic of Nations for any person who tests with a S.Q.N. Violence Index no more than 30 and is not on a Republic watchlist or under protective orders.

In the Void Union, Wuneng is available primarily for medical and occupational purposes.

Use of Wuneng is prohibited in all Bending sports, unless used to gain required abilities. For instance, the World Shaping Organization permits use only by those Earthbenders who have demonstrated a talent incompatible with metalbending, while the Republic Pro Bending League allows non-Benders (notably Gyotshon) to compete under its effects.

[Section title: External Links]

Wuneng Formula - Thaumapharmacology Databank

[Infobox style: Categories]

Bending Equipment

Bending Drugs

[End of file]


End file.
